


Owlboy

by SebbyMagala



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Owl onesie, Owlboy, cute fluff, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyMagala/pseuds/SebbyMagala
Summary: Kenma stumbles upon a game called Owlboy, he knows one of his boyfriends, Bokuto, will love it! So he invites him over to play it together.





	

It was one of those rare occasions that Kenma wasn’t with one of his boyfriends on the weekend. Instead he was sat in bed, wrapped in a fluffy, warm, blanket, laptop in his lap. He was browsing Steam for a new game because he had recently run into some money.

During his search something caught his eye. A “hi bit” adventure game called Owlboy. Curiously he clicked it and studied the screen, the description and the reviews. It looks good. It was 2,751 yen. Half of his funds. He bought and downloaded the game, booting it up once possible.

He was about an hour and forty-five minutes into the game. The controls were a little hard to handle, but the game looked beautiful and the plot was nice. He heard they spent eight years in the making of this. Well worth it in his opinion.

At that point he snapped out of his concentration at the character death animation. He decided that Bokuto would love this. He should play it with him. There’s no way he won’t be ecstatic. Owls, video games and spending time with his smallest boyfriend? Who usually doesn’t do this type of thing.

He glanced at his phone, next to him. It was going off a lot. Oikawa was spamming the “Pretty Setter Squad” chat again. He was either fighting with Shirabu and Semi, talking about aliens, or his own boyfriends. He also has messages from his boyfriend chat. Most were from Kuroo and Bokuto, sending selfies, sometimes Akaashi would chime in. Kenma never really replied in any chat unless he was roasting someone.

He opened up his and Bokuto’s messages. It was mostly the latter sending him memes or owls to “brighten up your day!!!”

**To: Kowltarou ❤❤ OVO:**

_can u come over_

**From: Kowltarou ❤❤ OVO:**

_!!!! KENMA!!!! :D_

**From: Kowltarou ❤❤ OVO:**

_of course!!!_

**From: Kowltarou ❤❤ OVO:**

_Lemme jus tell everyone and I’m off!!!!_

Oh yeah. Bokuto was supposed to be with family this weekend. Akaashi was sick. Kuroo got dragged into a captain’s hangout. How Bokuto managed to evade plans with Oikawa involved was beyond Kenma.

But Bokuto has a _big_ family. He’s the youngest of seven. _All_ his siblings act like him. It was terrifying and overwhelming for Kenma when he first met the family. They crowded him and gave him all their wild attention. He nearly had a panic attack but Bokuto managed to take over before. He got great ~~blackmail~~ embarrassing baby stories that night.

While waiting he went and deleted his save file so they could start new together. He was beginning to rethink it all the longer Bokuto took. Would he really be interested in a pixel game? Should he really have left his family for _this_? His thoughts were cut off with a text from the subject of his thoughts.

**From: Kowltarou ❤❤ OVO:**

_!!! KITTEN !!! IM HERE!!!_

Kenma smiled. He remembered to text instead of knock or ring the doorbell. Sudden noise at the door made Kenma very anxious so everyone knew to text him if they were coming over. Kenma stood up, blanket like a cloak and wondered to the door. 

He was met with bright golden eyes, much like his own but more wideset. The tall muscular man stood clad in his owl onesie. His hair was not spiked up into his usual horn like structure. He secretly liked it when Bokuto’s hair was down; one side was pushed up and out of his eyes while the other was brushed behind his ear. He looked so handsome like that. 

His attire also made Kenma feel better about his own; pajamas, messy, tangled hair, unshowered only for a day or two, lack of sleep evident under his eyes. Bokuto thought the other always looked great and told him so a lot. 

Bokuto beamed. 

“Hey Kitten! Why’d ya call me over?” 

He took off his shoes as he stepped into the house. 

“I have something I want to show you.” Kenma said as he led the other to his room. 

His voice was slow and hoarse from lack of use for a day or so. Bokuto squawked a noise of excitement and they both sat on Kenma’s bed. 

“Close your eyes and no peaking.” Kenma spoke pointedly as Bokuto made an opening between his fingers to look through. 

The laptop was faced away from the pouting one as Kenma opened up the game. Once the opening screen was up he readjusted the laptop for the both of them. 

“You can look now.” Kenma almost sounded shy. 

Bokuto blinked and took in the screen before him. 

“Owlboy?” He couldn’t stop the wide grin etching itself onto his face, “This looks so cute! Kenma, what’s this for?” 

“It’s a game. I thought you’d like it, so I bought it for us to play. It’s about an owlboy going on adventures.” Kenma explained slowly. 

“I love it!” Bokuto threw his arms around the Kenma in a hug. 

“Are you going to play it or?” Kenma blushed. 

Bokuto’s jaw dropped, “Really?! You want _me_ to play?!” He was practically vibrating with joy. 

Once they got past the intro/tutorial and Bokuto’s little character could fly properly that’s all he did for a good ten minutes. 

The room was alive with Bokuto literally hooting and shouting. Kenma was snuggled into his excited boyfriend, watching the game. 

“I’m flying! I’m an owlboy! Kenma! I’m an owlboy! I can spin too!” 

“Cute.” Kenma smiled fondly. 

They spent the rest of the day and all night playing the game. They both loved it and promised to continue it together later on. They only stopped to eat or go to the bathroom. Later the next day though, the oldest Bokuto sibling picked him up because neither the cat or owl boy had checked their phones and his family was supposed to have his time this weekend. So with a kiss goodbye they left it till next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be super cute, I saw Holly and Ross play this and thought about Bokuto and Kenma immediately. I like how it turned out and miiiight write that night Kenma met all the Bokuto's. That sounds like fun.


End file.
